bemanifandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:AeronPrometheus
Hi AeronPrometheus -- we are excited to have Konami Music Video Game Wiki as part of the Wikia community! Starting a new wiki can be overwhelming, but don't worry, the Wikia Community Team is here to help! We have put together a few guides to getting started. They say imitation is the best form of flattery so absolutely check out other wikis on Wikia for ideas on layout, ways to organize your content, etc. We are all one big family at Wikia and the most important thing is to have fun! * Our guide to Getting Started gives you 5 things you can do right now to set your wiki up for success * We also put together some Advice On Starting a Wiki which provides a more a in-depth look at some of the important things you should consider when building a wiki * If you are new to wikis in general than we recommend checking our new user FAQ If you need help (which trust me we ALL do) you can access our full in-depth help at Help Wikia, or email us through our . Also, you can visit our live #wikia chat channel any time. A lot of the veteran "Wikians" hang out here so its a good place if come if you want to get some advice or simply make friends. Now, go edit! We look forward to seeing this project thrive! Best wishes, Catherine Munro Greetings! I'm PanSola, a helper on Wikia Gaming stuff. I want to cheer you on for having started a new gaming-related wiki, and see if there is anything I can help a fellow Wikian with. I have been an admin on the GuildWiki for quite a while, and have hung around a number of different wikis. So if you need help with any thing, don't hesitate to ask! Some stuff of note: * the URL - Sorry about the mess. Originally there was confusion on the Wikia side regarding the scope of Konami (someone got the impression that Konami only makes the music games). I got them to change it to Bemani which is the name of music video game division (GMD was the old name). I hope this doesn't cause too much problem with you. If you wish the sitename or the project namespace changed (both are currently "Konami Music Video Game Wiki" right now), please let me know. * Logo - If you need help making logos for your wiki, you can ask for help at this forum thread. ** For the quartz skins (default skin that most people sees) you can upload a 266 x 75 pixels image to . ** For the monobook skin a number of users prefer to use, you can upload a 135 x 155 pixels image to . * There is a Wikia gaming IRC channel, #wikia-gaming, where you can hop on, ask for help from users of other gaming wikis, or offer your own experiences. You can access it from http://irc.wikia.com/gaming . Different people may be on sporadically, but I'm organizing weekly chats at a fixed time so we can get the most number of people online at the same time to ask/answer questions, or just to hang out. The admins of some of Wikia's biggest gaming wikis (WoW, Halo) often attend them. You can find the time for the next chat by following this link. If you happen to be technologically-adventurous, I can also help you with handy tools that can enrich the formatting and organization of the wiki such as templates, parser functions, and various MediaWiki extensions. Again, if you have any question for anything at all, don't hesitate to ask me! -PanSola 04:30, 12 February 2008 (UTC) Re: Template resources Project:Templates documents most of the common generic templates that the starter kit starts with. I think Template:infobox is left out because it was only recently added to the starter kit. If you have need of other common (or special) templates, please let me know (-: -PanSola 04:36, 12 February 2008 (UTC) Re: GMD On the subject of GMD, Wikipedia says: GMD can stand for * Gambian dalasi, the ISO 4217 code for the currency of Gambia * GDP-mannose-4,6-dehydratase, catalyzes the first step in the biosynthesis of GDP-fucose * General Motors Diesel * Gesellschaft für Mathematik und Datenverarbeitung (Society for Mathematics and Information technology), now a part of the Fraunhofer Society * Gib Ma Degge * GMD S.A. a systems integrator and IT outsourcing company in Perú * Grimsby Docks railway station, England; National Rail station code GMD. * Ground-Based Midcourse Defense * Guomindang, Pinyin for Kuomintang * The GMD file used by Game Maker, a program made by Mark Overmars. * Generalmusikdirektor, a position held by a conductor in some German cities. and the first page of Google search results for "GMD" gives nothing Konami-related. On the other hand, for Bemani, Wikipedia says: Bemani, biimani (ビーマニ, biimani?), is Konami's music video game division. Originally named the Games & Music Division, or simply GMD, it changed its name in honor of its first and most successful game, Beatmania, and expanded into other music-based games. and a Google search on "Bemani" gives several results on the first page covering the general subject of Konami music video games (not just the Beat Mania series). See also the official "BEMANI Portal" (the site is in Japanese, but the logo has the English titles showing it's not just the Beat Mania series). I use this to argue that that "Bemani" is not too constricting (it is the new name of the Games & Music Division, thus anything it doesn't cover is also not covered by the GMD). On the other hand, "GMD" is vague/ambiguous (even if the WP entry contains the "Games & Music Division" meaning, it'd be just one out of a dozen meanings). With this in consideration, do you still feel strongly about wishing to change the url to Bemani's older name? -PanSola 04:52, 12 February 2008 (UTC) : ps. also, on www.konami.com a search for "Bemani" gives 13 results (mostly DDR-related titles), whereas "GMD" regurns 0 search results... -PanSola 04:57, 12 February 2008 (UTC) Non-Bemani games You said that: "I think that what will happen is there will be a major sub-section of the wiki devoted to Bemani games, and the rest will be listed outside of this category to clarify what is and what isn't." Well, GMD = Games & Music Division = the former name of Benami, so anything not included in the Benami series were most likely not actually under the GMD as well. Konami music games not part of the Bemani series are: * Dance!Dance!Dance! (1998, Japan only; a dancing/fighting hybrid game) * MARTIAL BEAT (2002, Japan only; a dancing/fighting hybrid game) * The Japanese version of Karaoke Revolution (2003, English version originally developed by Harmonix Music Systems and Blitz Games, then Konami "developed" the Japanese version) * Goo! Goo! SOUNDY (unknown year, Japan only; no additional information) * Rap Freaks (unknown year, Japan only; no additional information) all other music games released by Konami (DDR etc) are part of the Bemani series as far as my research told me. I believe none of the five games above are produced by the Konami Games & Music Division (GMD) (or the later Benami Productions) which is why they aren't counted in the Bemania series in the first place. Konami merely used the systems/code already developed by the GMD/Bemani (or a third-party as is the case with K-Revolution) and make new games with them. And therefore, technically neither "GMD" nor "Bemani" would include those 5 games. Note that out of the 5 games, only Karaoke Revolution has a North America version (and is part of the Bemani series), which leads me to believe that the North America usage of "Bemani" actually include all Konami's music games available in North America as a general brand thing, whereas the Japanese usage of "Bemani" is restricted to games specifically made by their own Bemani Productions team (formerly "Games & Music Division"). I can't really tell how many people confuse "the Beatmania series" with "the Bemani series", but "Benami" does include every single music game published by Konami in North America (including at least one developed by somebody else), and I think it will be indeed interesting and worthy for the wiki to point out to people which games are part of the Benami series, and which games are not. I think it'll be alright for this wiki to stay as bemani.wikia.com and still include the few Konami music games that are not developed by Benami/GMD. Sorry if I end up sounding stubborn or nit-picky (and sorry for definitely sounding long-winded). As you said, we'll see what patterns the eggs make when they land on the ground. d-: -PanSola 06:45, 12 February 2008 (UTC) :Yeah I understand your reasoning (-: And my reasoning is "the games not under the Benami label are also not made by the Games & Music Division and thus don't officially fall under GMD" d-: BTW, Dance 86.4 is part of the Bemani series, as well as the North American version (and probably European version) of Karaoke Revolution. -PanSola 07:31, 12 February 2008 (UTC) Reference time!!! d-: * http://www.konami.jp/bemani/ddr/jp/index.html - scroll down and you'll find "DanceDanceRevolution with MARIO" listed. According to Japanese Wikipedia, that title is developed by Konami and published by Nintendo. * For Karaoke Revolution, I used the English Wikipedia wikipedia:Karaoke Revolution as my source, with additional confirmation from the Japanese Wikipedia wikipedia:ja:BEMANIシリーズ (saying Ja version isn't in series, but "foreign" version is). To additionally confirm that the English version is part of Benami, I found Konami's official website, and in Karaoke Revolution's product detail, it mentions "BENAMI" as a registered trademark in the copyright section. Not exactly direct proof, but I think it pushes things to the "more likely than not" side. * For Dance 86.4, again English and Japanese Wikipedia says it's Bemani, but the primary source is trickier. I finally found evidence at Konami's arcade machine page. *# Go to http://www.konami.jp/am/ and wait for the flash content to load *# On the left side of the flash content area with labels going from red, yellow, green, light blue, dark blue, click on the yellow one. You'll see a set of sub-menus to the right, the top one being "BEMANI". (if you don't see it, take a screenshot so I can try to see what went wrong with my instructions) *# Click on the "BEMANI" to expand it into "BEMANI Portal", and then click on "DanceDanceRevolution". *# Once you click on that, you'll see DANCE 86.4 FUNKY RADIO STATION being the 3rd choice, confirming that it is part of BEMANI (since everything after step 3 is under Bemani). ** However, as a kind of conflicting evidence, the Dance Dance Revolution Gateway does not mention Dance 86.4 at all (even though Danced 86.4 was listed under DDR on the main Konami arcade machine page), and Dance 86.4's own official website doesn't mention BEMANI at all. Let me know which other Konami music games are not part of Bemani according to information you gathered, and I'll see if I can confirm or anti-confirm them (I read Japanese, which helps a little in sorting through all the conflicting information floating out there) (-: -PanSola 08:31, 12 February 2008 (UTC) Re: House Rules The main Wikia house rule is: "The community rules" (-: Well, the content has to be under a free license (eg. GFDL for text), that's the other important house rule. Wikia is not Wikipedia, but I think many of Wikipedia's approach for conflicting information/views are well-developed and can serve as a reference to decide how to do things on various wikia wikis. If you want to go by "that claim is 100% accurate cause the person who made it knows his stuff", then you might need to develop a guideline for how to determine whether a person knows his stuff, otherwise things can get pretty messy if two people both claim to know their stuff, agree on everything except one particular issue, and refuse to backdown. In the particular case of 86.4, I think the specific counter-arguments you used (that DDR 86.4 isn't actually a DDR title, and is likely to be just a ploy for publicity etc) is a solid argument, and I would advocate that on the 86.4 article, have a section discussing whether it is in Bemani, including its listing on the Konami AM page, as well as the counter-argument that it's not a DDR title and therefore the listing on the Konami AM page is not to be trusted, etc etc. From your point of view, it is a fact that Konami is making a mistake putting the game under Bemani -> DDR, and therefore I believe this mistake should be documented on the wiki (with the full explanations of why it is a mistake etc). -PanSola 03:23, 14 February 2008 (UTC) RE: embedding objects with HTML In response to your question, full HTML is not allowed on wikis using MediaWiki software, such as Wikia. What objects are you wanting to embed and where are you wanting to embed them? I'll try to find a workaround if possible. JoePlay (talk) 15:52, 1 May 2009 (UTC) :For embedding videos, all you have to do is use the video embed tool, which is located on the editing toolbar. Go here for a full explanation of how to use it and a list of all the video sites that are supported. JoePlay (talk) 22:49, 1 May 2009 (UTC)